


Całusy i komoda

by TiradaCheo



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Magia, a przynajmniej coś w tym rodzaju, pocałunek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Nudne popołudnie w wspólnej części pałacu umysłu. Logan czyta, Roman opowiada, Virgil słucha muzyki... Aż do momentu, gdy przestaje być takie nudne.





	1. Część pierwsza - logicality

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kisses and the commode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471092) by [TiradaCheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo)



> Gdyby komuś wygodniej byłoby czytać na wattpadzie:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/125079655-ca%C5%82usy-i-komoda-thomas-sanders-sanders-sides

Logan siedział na kanapie w salonie czytając sobie w spokoju książkę. Na komodzie przy szafie siedział Virgil słuchający muzyki na słuchawkach. Roman stał na środku pomieszczenia opowiadając coś podniosłym tonem. Kompletnie ignorował fakt, że jego słuchacze nie są zainteresowani historią, bo był zbyt skupiony na opowieści.

Co prawda Logic był w stanie z grubsza powiedzieć o czym mówił Prince, jednak wolał skupić się na czym innym. Szczególnie, że nigdy nie wiedział kiedy królewska persona mówił o czymś dosłownie, a kiedy używał wymyślnych figur retorycznych. Dlatego Logan zaczął zakładać z góry, że wszystko co mówi Prince jest jedną wielką metaforą. Dzięki temu nie czuł potrzeby zastanawiania się czy w przykładowym zdaniu: „Wyrwała mu serce z piersi, podeptała i zostawiła go z tą najgłębszą raną na wieczne cierpienie!” chodzi o barwny opis odrzucenia czy też wspomniana kobieta była na tyle silna i okrutna, aby dać radę żywcem wyrwać komuś serce z klatki piersiowej. Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć.

\- Princey, skończ już. I tak nikt cię nie słucha – warknął Anxiety.

\- Ha! Zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę, więc to znaczy, że mimo słuchawek musisz mnie słyszeć. W takim razie słuchasz mnie.

\- Tylko dlatego, że nie mam wyboru! Gadasz na tyle głośno, że zagłuszasz nawet muzykę w słuchawkach. Skończ!

\- Och, mój mroczny obronny cieniu, to…

W tym momencie Logan przestał słuchać. Wcześniej starał się ćwiczyć podzielność uwagi, ale teraz uznał, że woli nie słuchać kolejnej kłótni pomiędzy tą dwójką. Każda brzmiała mniej więcej tak samo, więc nie miał żadnego sensownego powodu, aby zbierać nieprzydatne informacje będące rozmaitymi rodzajami obelg i docinków. Ale nagle jedno stwierdzenie przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Idź do diabła, Roman.

\- Virgil, to jest technicznie niemożliwe – wtrącił się, całkowicie zaskoczony tak nielogiczną uwagą. – Pomijając kwestię dotyczącą wątpliwego istnienia samego diabła, to wedługwszelkich wierzeń i podań, mieszka on w piekle. A żeby dostać się do piekła trzeba umrzeć, przy czym musisz być na tyle złym człowiekiem, aby sąd najwyższy ustanowił wyrok skazujący na wieczne potępienie. Wymagałoby to w takim razie śmierci Romana oraz znacznej przewagi jego złych uczynków nad dobrymi. Zakładając, że Romanowi udałoby się umrzeć, aby wypełnić tę prośbę, to i tak, nawet jeśli mogę się zgodzić ze stwierdzeniem, że jest on osobą czasem dosyć irytującą i trudną – Prince prychnął urażony. – To bez wątpienia nie jest zły. Nie bez powodu sam się nazywa i my go nazywamy księciem.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci podziękować, czy się obrazić – powiedział Roman.

Virgil tylko rzucił zrezygnowane spojrzenie Loganowi i wymruczał pod nosem coś co brzmiało bardzo podobnie do: „Dlaczego zawsze ja? Prince’a choć raz weź na poważnie.”  
Logic zignorował go i wrócił do książki. Usłyszał jak Roman bierze wdech i zaczyna zdanie, prawdopodobnie mając na celu kontynuowanie sprzeczki, ale nagle zamilkł w pół słowa. Logan podniósł wzrok znad powieści.

Zobaczył Pattona stojącego obok Prince’a. Morality uśmiechał się promiennie, a Roman miał na twarzy wyraz całkowitego zaskoczenia i trzymał się za policzek.

\- D-Dlaczego? – zapytał.

\- Och, Roman! Wydawałeś się być zdenerwowany, a pocałunek w policzek zawsze wprawia w lepszy nastrój!

\- Och.

Momentalnie Patton zaniepokoił się.

\- Chyba że masz coś przeciwko, chociaż sądziłem…

\- Nie, nie! – zaprzeczył szybko Roman. – Skądże znowu! W końcu fizyczne okazywanie atencji jest dla mnie codziennością i owszem wprawiłeś mnie w ten sposób w doskonały nastrój!

Roman wyszczerzył się. Patton odwzajemnił uśmiech i odwrócił się w stronę koczującego na komodzie Anxiety. Logic położył książkę na kolanach i obserwował.

\- Virgil! Mogę ciebie też pocałować? – zapytał Morality.

Anxiety zmarszczył czoło, zeskoczył z komody wyraźnie nieswój i westchnął, gdy napotkał pełne nadziei spojrzenie Pattona.

\- Dobra – mruknął w końcu.

Uszczęśliwiony Morality podbiegł i jego również cmoknął w policzek. Anxiety skrzywił się, ale gdy tylko Patton odwrócił się do niego plecami, na usta wypłynął mu lekki uśmiech. Tym razem Morality zwrócił się w stronę Logana. Logan wiedział, że skoro Patton pozostałą dwójkę obdarował całusami, to jego też to prawdopodobnie nie ominie. Nie wiedział tylko czy bardziej się z tego powodu cieszy, czy też bardziej się dziwi, że się cieszy. Tak jak podejrzewał, Morality podszedł do niego.

\- Logan! Mógłbyś pójść ze mną gdzieś na chwilę? – zapytał.

\- Jasne, że moż… - Logic przerwał. Tego pytania się nie spodziewał. Na szczęście szybko się zreflektował i dokończył odpowiedź w inny sposób. – mogę.

Wstał i podążył za Pattonem, nie poświęcając pozostałej dwójce większej uwagi, gdy ci wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Sam starał się skupić na ignorowaniu nagłego zawodu, który poczuł słysząc pytanie Morality.

Znaleźli się na korytarzu, dosyć daleko od zamkniętych drzwi salonu. W sumie nie było tam nic oprócz korytarza i czerwonego dywanu. Za zakrętem dopiero znajdowały drzwi do pokojów, a do kuchni wchodziło się poprzez salon. Morality zatrzymał się tuż przed zakrętem i wziął głęboki oddech, odwracając się do Logana.

\- Logan, mam pytanie.

\- Rozumiem. Do kogo jest skierowane? Potrzebujesz mojej rady na jego temat? – Logic od razu odrzucił siebie jako potencjalnego adresata. Nie rozumiał po co Patton miałby go wyprowadzać z salonu tylko po to, żeby o coś zapytać. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że Morality potrzebuje pomocy, ponieważ pytanie ma jakieś niedociągnięcia i trzeba je udoskonalić na stronie, tak aby inni nie słyszeli.

\- Do ciebie, głuptasie! Nie potrzebuję rady, tylko… - Morality drgnął i przestąpił z nogi na nogę niepewnie. Logic czekał cierpliwie, aż Patton zdoła zebrać myśli. Niekoniecznie było to dobrym pomysłem, bo Morality zamiast kontynuować zdanie zaczął wpatrywać się w dywan. Logan westchnął. Przez to ściągnął na siebie wzrok Pattona.

\- Może jednak chciałbyś jakieś rady? Zanim o cokolwiek zapytasz, muszę ci powiedzieć, że zadawanie pytania zazwyczaj polega na ułożeniu zdania charakteryzującego się tym, że oczekujesz odpowiedzi od kogoś. Chyba, że zadajesz pytanie retoryczne, ale myślę, że o to w tym wypadku nie chodzi. W każdym razie forma pytania zależy od tego o co pytasz i jakiego rodzaju odpowiedzi się spodziewasz. Inaczej wyglądają pytania na które najprostsza odpowiedź to „tak” lub „nie”, a inaczej takie, które mają przekazać ci więcej informacji. Jest zasadnicza różnica pomiędzy „Czy jadłeś obiad?”, a „Co jadłeś na obiad?”. Jak możesz zauważyć…

\- Logan! – Patton przerwał mu. – Choć uwielbiam ci… tego słuchać, to w tym momencie nie potrzebuję informacji na ten temat.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie o co chodzi?

Patton odetchnął głęboko.

– Chodzi mi o to, że… No… Chcę zadać ci pytanie.

\- Owszem, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, wydałeś to oświadczenie już wcześniej.

\- No właśnie. I to pytanie… chciałem cię o coś poprosić w związku z tym pytaniem! – Logan zdał sobie sprawę, że Patton z jakiegoś powodu krąży wokół tematu, przedłużając rozmowę. Ale i tak się zaciekawił.

\- O cóż?

\- Czy… - Patton podjął jakąś decyzję i w końcu przestał unikać patrzenia Loganowi w oczy. – OK. Po prostu chcę cię poprosić abyś odpowiedział mi szczerze.

\- Patton, oczywiście. Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu. Nie rozumiem dlaczego miałbym na jakieś pytanie dać ci odpowiedź nieszczerą, bądź co gorsza błędną.  
Morality wziął głęboki wdech i uśmiechnął się.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. Więc… Mogę cię pocałować?

To zbiło Logana z pantałyku. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się akurat tego pytania. Przecież dosłownie przed chwilą Patton zapytał o to samo Virgila. Po co ta dyskrecja? Powiedział więc pierwsze co mu przyszło do głowy, bez zastanowienia.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz. Dlaczego by nie?

\- Naprawdę? – Patton niemal podskoczył w miejscu.

Logan zupełnie nie rozumiał skąd to zaskoczenie. Czy Morality nie powinien być bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy Anxiety się zgodził?

\- Tak. – Tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć, bo Patton zaraz pocałował go prosto w usta.

Zamarł zaskoczony. Nie tego się spodziewał. Takie zachowanie było zupełnie niekonsekwentne w porównaniu do wcześniejszych działań podjętych przez Pattona. Chociaż czegoś takiego mógł, a nawet powinien spodziewać się po Morality to i tak nie był przygotowany na tak drastyczną zmianę projektu działania. Przede wszystkim zdziwiła go lokalizacja pocałunku, ale nie tylko. Poza samą lokalizacją, pocałunek okazał się zdecydowanie dłuższy i nacechowany niepewnością, której krótkie cmoknięcie w policzek nie posiada. Chociaż Logan nie przepadał ze niespodziewanymi i często niewytłumaczalnymi zwrotami akcji, które nie mają odwzorowania w rzeczywistości, to musiał przyznać, że to posunięcie Morality wyjaśniło w końcu jego zdenerwowanie i wahanie. Logan poczuł z tego powodu ulgę. Wcześniej przez chwilę przemknęło mu przez myśl, że dziwne zachowanie Morality może mieć jakieś poważne, potencjalnie niebezpieczne źródło.  
Patton odsunął się w końcu i popatrzył na zaskoczoną twarz Logica ze zmartwieniem.

\- Logan? Wszystko w porządku?

\- T-tak. – Logic odchrząknął. – Po prostu nie spodziewałem się tego.

\- O- och. – Patton uciekł wzrokiem w bok z miną zbitego psa. To zmusiło Logana do kontynuowania swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Ale to wciąż nie zmienia mojej odpowiedzi. Wiesz, pocałunki bardzo korzystnie wpływają na organizm. Po pierwsze czynność ta powoduje wykorzystanie energii, które jest potencjalnym ćwiczeniem, mimo tego, że tej energii nie trzeba dużo. W dodatku puls zwiększa się z 80 na 120 uderzeń na minutę przez co w żyłach szybciej płynie krew, głębiej się oddycha, więc mózg jest lepiej dotleniony oraz ta zacieśniająca więź partnerską czynność podnosi między innymi poziom hormonów szczęścia. Jak również serotoniny, adrenaliny, oksytocyny, dopaminy…

\- Więc całowanie się jest zdrowe! – Patton przerwał Loganowi zanim ten całkowicie się wciągnął w wykład, chwytając go przy okazji za dłoń. Logic wyrwany z zamyślenia, uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.

\- Tak, myślę, że można tak powiedzieć.

Nagle rozległ się głośny trzask od strony salonu. Logan i Patton spojrzeli po sobie i pobieli w tam. Wpadli do pokoju. Na podłodze leżała komoda, na której wcześniej siedział Virgil. Sam Virgil opierał się o ścianę, przyszpilony przez Romana, który celował w jego pierś kataną. Za Romanem krył się… drugi Virgil? Wpatrywał się w swojego sobowtóra nienawistnym wzrokiem.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał Logan.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – odpowiedział mu Anxiety przy ścianie, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie. Zaraz z powrotem spojrzał na dwójkę przed sobą. – Tym razem wygrałeś Princey. Ale uważajcie na słowa. Inaczej wkrótce wrócę – zagroził i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Wszyscy odetchnęli. Prince opuściwszy katanę, rozluźnił napiętą postawę. Pozostały Anxiety odwrócił się do przybyłych i uśmiechnął półgębkiem.

\- Wiedziałem! – krzyknął, wskazując na ich wciąż złączone ręce.

\- Okay, masz rację, kochanie! – zawołał Patton. – Ale kto to był?

\- Odmawiam udzielenia odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – Anxiety zanurzył się, możliwe, że umykając do swojego pokoju. Roman popatrzył na to spokojnie. Nagle jednak otworzył szeroko oczy jakby ktoś go kopnął.

\- Zaraz. A co z… Virgil! – krzyknął. Chciał wyminąć Logana i Pattona i wybiec z salonu, ale Logic zastąpił mu drogę.

\- Roman, o co chodziło temu czemuś? Czemu wam groziło?

Prince fuknął zniecierpliwiony.

\- Słuchajcie. To naprawdę nic, ale muszę porozmawiać z Virgilem. Potem wam to wytłumaczymy, obiecuję. Wybaczcie, ale teraz muszę go złapać! – powiedziawszy to, Roman zaraz wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Zostali sami z przewróconą komodą.

Patton spojrzał na drzwi, na komodę, na Logana i znów na komodę, ale tym razem uśmiechając się do siebie. Logic przyglądał się komodzie ze zmarszczonym czołem, próbując zrozumieć zaistniałą wcześniej sytuację. Nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. W końcu przerwał ją Morality.

\- To… Mogę cię nazywać swoim chłopakiem? – zapytał wesoło. Logan rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że skoro tamtej dwójki i tak nie ma, to kwestię sobowtóra najlepiej odłożyć na później.

\- Tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi robić to samo – odpowiedział.

\- Żebyś nazywał się moim chłopakiem? Jasne!

\- Nie, miałem na myśli…

\- Wiem, Logan. – Morality zachichotał. – Żartowałem tylko. Jesteś moim dobrym chłopcem.

\- … Nie jestem psem, Pattonie.

To wywołało następny chichot ze strony Morality. Razem podnieśli komodę i pozbierali wypadłe z niej papiery. Ewentualnie później, gdy się wszystko uspokoi, wyciągną z Romana i Anxiety co tu się dokładnie stało. Ale jak na razie mogli poczekać i posiedzieć razem w salonie, tuląc się na kanapie.


	2. Część druga - prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim jest ten drugi Virgil? Czyli co działo się u Prince'a i Anxiety.

Patton i Logan wyszli z salonu. Virgil i Roman zerknęli na siebie, zaraz odwracając wzrok z powrotem w stronę drzwi.

\- Myślisz, że Patton w końcu się odważy? – zapytał Roman uparcie wpatrując się w klamkę.

\- Może – mruknął Anxiety, opierając się o komodę na której wcześniej siedział. Prince znów zerknął na niego.

\- Dlaczego ty zawsze siedzisz na tej komodzie? – zapytał.

Virgil wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest wygodna.

Prince zmarszczył brwi.

\- Trudno uwierzyć, żeby była wygodniejsza niż kanapa lub fotele, które również stoją w tym salonie – powiedział, wskazując odpowiednie obiekty wokół siebie. Anxiety włożywszy ręce do kieszeni, przewrócił oczami.

\- Zawsze jest wolna.

\- Bo nikomu by nie przyszło do głowy, aby na niej siadać!

Anxiety prychnął.

\- Mnie przyszło – zrobił chwilę przerwy zanim dodał cicho. - Najwyraźniej jestem nikim.

\- Virgil! – krzyknął Roman zirytowany. - Przestań! Nie jesteś nikim! Jesteś tylko… - na chwilę zabrakło mu słów. - …uparty. Naprawdę, nie rozumiem dlaczego zawsze na niej siadasz.

\- Już powiedziałem. Jest wygodna.

\- UGH! Z pewnością nie wygodniejsza od kanapy!

\- A siedziałeś na niej kiedyś?! – Anxiety podniósł głos.

\- NIE! – Roman machnął gwałtownie rękami, powodując, że Virgil skulił się odruchowo w odpowiedzi. Zaraz jednak potrząsnął głową, prostując się z powrotem.

\- Nie jest ci żal? – zapytał ciszej.

\- Że nie siedziałem na komodzie? Chyba nie powinno?

\- A może jednak?

\- Chcesz mi wmówić, że ma mi być przykro, że nigdy nie siedziałem na komodzie? – Roman zaśmiał się krótko. - Niezła próba Szalony Kapturniku, ale nie ze mną te numery! Już przejrzałem twój mroczny zamiar. Każdego z nas z osobna namówisz na siadanie w dziwnych miejscach, aż siadanie na meblach do tego przeznaczonych stanie się dla nas dziwne, a dzięki temu TY będziesz mógł siadać gdziekolwiek! HA HA!

\- Oczywiście Princey. – Anxiety przewrócił oczami. - Następnie przejmę władzę nad okręgiem trzech stanów.

\- Wiedziałem! – Roman zakrzyknął zwycięsko w tryumfującej pozie. Ale zaraz stanął prosto. – Chwila. To niedorzeczne. O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy?! Miałem cię zapytać o coś zupełnie innego!

\- O co? – Virgil przekrzywił głowę, tym razem będąc nawet zaciekawionym.

\- Czy TOBIE nie jest przykro?

\- …

\- Chodzi mi o Pattona i Logana – wytłumaczył krótko.

\- Czemu miałoby mi być przykro? – zapytał Anxiety, nie wiedząc do czego Roman dąży.

\- Przecież ich lubisz.

\- No… - Virgil pokiwał wolno głową, zastanawiając się, czy z głową Prince’a na pewno wszystko w porządku. – Lubię ich. To chyba dosyć oczywiste. Jesteśmy tą samą osobą.

Roman zawahał się.

\- Chodzi mi o… trochę inne lubienie.

Nastała cisza.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? Gdzie ukryta kamera? – Virgil ostentacyjnie rozejrzał się. - Kto jest Wielkim Bratem? Logan? Thomas? Patton?!

\- Virgil! Pytam szczerze! Widzę, że ich lubisz! – Zaraz Roman dodał po nosem „Bardziej niż mnie”, ale w taki sposób, że Anxiety go nie usłyszał.

\- Jasne, że ich lubię, ale nie w ten sposób! Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Patton jest dla mnie jak tata!!! Ba, on mnie nazywa swoim „synem”!

\- No a Logan?

\- Pomijając fakt, że jest totalnie zakochany w Morality, to jest po prostu moim przyjacielem. Jeszcze raz, skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? – Virgil westchnął. – Jesteś debilem.

\- HEJ!

\- A nie?

\- Tyle, że ty przy nich zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej niż przy mnie! A skoro my nie jesteśmy wrogami, ale też nie żyjemy w najlepszej komitywie, to doszedłem do wniosku, że…

\- Wiesz co? Myślenie to ty zostaw Loganowi. Jemu to przynajmniej wychodzi.

Roman obruszył się.

\- Opierałem się tylko na tym co o tobie wiem!

\- Najwyraźniej nic o mnie nie wiesz.

\- Wypraszam to sobie, jako to JA nic o tobie nie wiem?

\- A kto? Mogę się założyć, że gdybyś musiał odróżnić mnie od mojego sobowtóra, to na pewno byś zawalił.

\- Tak myślisz? A ja, przypuszczam, że wątpię. Uważam, że dałbym sobie radę bez problemu z rozpoznaniem naszego rodzynka.

Anxiety westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie, wiesz, ja mam dość. Męcz się ze sobą sam. – Virgil wyszedł do kuchni, zostawiając Romana samego. Prince odprowadził go wzrokiem. Następnie chciał usiąść na kanapie, ale zawahał się, patrząc na komodę. A może jednak warto by… Nagle usłyszał okrzyk Anxiety. A zaraz potem następny, również Virgila. Wyciągnął miecz, ale zanim zdołał pobiec do kuchni, do salonu wbiegł Virgil. Nie. Dwóch Virgilów. Obaj byli przerażeni.

Roman niepewnie spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał, celując mieczem najpierw w jedną, potem w drugą postać.

\- To chyba jasne – powiedział Virgil po lewej. Ten po prawej tylko przewrócił oczami, jednak cały czas rzucał na drugiego siebie niespokojne spojrzenia, mimo że z zewnątrz był opanowany.

\- Czy to jakiś test? Przed chwilą mówiłeś o sobowtórze. Anxiety, czy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie? – zapytał spokojnie Roman.

Obaj parsknęli cicho, lewy Anxiety dodał:

\- Chyba tylko przez ciebie.

Prince zignorował uwagę, skupiając się na sobowtórach.

\- Virgil, posłuchaj, muszę jakoś sprawdzić, który z was jest prawdziwy. Wtedy będę mógł się pozbyć tej imaginacji.

\- No nie mów – prawy Virgil oparł się o ścianę. Postać po lewej powtórzyła tę czynność przy drugiej ścianie.

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego cię sklonowało… - powiedział Roman wpatrując się w dwójkę przed sobą.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to nie pora… - zaczął prawy Anxiety, ale zaraz Prince mu przerwał.

\- Wydaje mi się, że twoje stwierdzenie, a wręcz wyzwanie podziałało na pałac umysłu pobudzająco. Przez to był w stanie stworzyć twoją kopię. Chociaż pewnie nie idealną.

\- Ile czasu ostatnio spędziłeś z Loganem?

\- Od kiedy myślisz?

Dwa stwierdzenia nałożyły się na siebie w taki sposób, że Roman nie wiedział który Virgil co powiedział. Szczególnie, że obaj mruczeli pod nosem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że poczuł się urażony.

\- Ja TEŻ mogę coś wiedzieć. Przypominam ci… wam, że pałac umysłu to głównie moja działka.

Virgil po prawej stronie znowu przewrócił oczami.

\- Może i masz rację.

\- Jasne, że mam!

\- Ech, Roman, skończ już. Skoro tak się wcześniej przechwalałeś, to już pewnie wiesz, który z nas jest prawdziwy? – zapytał lewy Anxiety.

Roman zmarszczył brwi i wycelował w niego miecz.

\- Uważaj. Dlaczego ci się tak spieszy?

Oczy Anxiety szeroko otworzyły się z szoku.

\- E… Spokojnie, Roman… - wymruczał, unosząc dłoń w pojednawczym geście. Prawy Virgil parsknął.

Roman zwrócił miecz w jego stronę. Anxiety przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście. Zostać zabitym przez przyjaciela zamiast wroga. Świetnie. Bo trzeba być oryginalnym, co Princey?

\- Ha, ha! – Roman podskoczył w miejscu i szybko przyłożył miecz do piersi lewego Anxiety. – Wiedziałem! Prawdziwy Virgil nigdy nie odpuściłby okazji potencjalnej śmierci!

\- Brawo Princey. Choć raz myślenie ci wyszło – prawy, prawdziwy Virgil stanął za Romanem. Prince uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz, że wygrałem zakład?

\- Co? – Virgil spojrzał na niego spod grzywki.

\- Nawet jeśli stawka zakładu nie była ustalona, to jednak go wygrałem. Domagam się nagrody. – Roman wyszczerzył się do niego, cały czas jednym okiem zerkając na przerażonego sobowtóra.

\- C-co? Ty! – Virgil chciał się zezłościć, ale westchnął tylko. Na ten moment nie chciało mu się o to wykłócać, a wiedział, że jeśli tak zrobi, to Prince nie da mu spokoju z tą nagrodą przez długi czas. A tak Roman będzie miał przynajmniej mniej czasu na wymyślenie czegoś upokarzającego i irracjonalnego. – Czego niby chcesz?

Roman mrugnął zaskoczony. Nie myślał, że Anxiety tak szybko się podda.

\- Hm… - Roman udał, że się zastanawia. W tym celu opuścił nieco miecz. Podrabiany Anxiety zobaczył w tym jakąś szansę. Zaczął się ostrożnie i pomalutku przesuwać w stronę drzwi do wyjścia. Prince w końcu podjął decyzję. – Chcę żebyśmy spędzili cały dzień razem.

\- CO?! – Bardziej już nie był w stanie zaskoczyć Virgila.

\- Dokładnie! Spędzasz czas z Pattonem i Loganem sam na sam, a ze mną nie. Czuję się pominięty. A skoro wszystko ustalone na ten moment – zaczął Prince, nim Virgil był w stanie coś odpowiedzieć. – To niech pan mi powie, dokąd się pan wybiera? – Roman ponownie przyłożył miecz do gardła sobowtóra, który był już rzeczywiście dalej. Dokładnie to stał przed komodą na której wcześniej siedział Virgil.

\- J-ja? Nigdzie… - zająknął się klon.

\- To doskonale, bo mam parę pytań – stwierdził Roman.

\- I ja też – dodał prawdziwy Anxiety. - Powiedz, czym jesteś? Jak powstałeś?

\- Dlaczego? – dodał Roman. - Czy moja teoria jest słuszna?

Sobowtór wpatrywał się w nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Oparł się rękami o komodę.

\- J-j-ja… Umiem… Znaczy się, powstałem, bo… Masz rację, wiesz? Zakład, pałac umysłu, idea, marzenia, myśli, ja… Myślę jednak, że najlepiej wam wszystko wytłumaczy to! – Nagle drugi Anxiety oparł się mocniej o komodę, przewracając ją. Upadła z głośnym trzaskiem. Roman i Virgil musieli odskoczyć, żeby nie zostać przygniecionymi, gdy sobowtór w jakiś niepojęty sposób umknął. Na jego nieszczęście wolność nie trwała długo, bo Roman szybko pozbierał się i rzucił na niego z mieczem.

\- Wiedz, kundlu, że biję się tylko z rasowymi psami, ale być może dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek! – krzyknął, zupełnie bez związku z niczym. Drugi Anxiety znowu był przyparty do ściany. Prawdziwy Anxiety za to stał za Romanem i miał mord w oczach. Mruczał pod nosem coś w rodzaju: „Chcę, żeby tej komodzie nic nie było, inaczej…”. Jego sfrustrowane mruczenie zostało przerwane przez głośny trzask drzwi.

Do salonu wbiegli, trzymając się za ręce, zdyszani Patton i Logan.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał Logan.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – odpowiedział mu sobowtór, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie. Zaraz z powrotem spojrzał na dwójkę przed sobą. O dziwo już nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. Był niesamowicie pewny siebie, nawet mając miecz przy gardle. – Tym razem wygrałeś Romanie. Ale uważajcie na słowa. Inaczej wkrótce wrócę – zagroził i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

**Author's Note:**

> ISTOTNE: Oto wezwanie-anons do dzikich polskich Fandersów! Jesteście? Gdzie? Proszę, odezwijcie się! Szukamy was, chcemy pofangirolować również w naszym ojczystym języku, nie tylko po angielsku. Proszę, dajcie znać, że istniejecie! (Waszego istnienia jesteśmy pewne.) – Grupka zdesperowanych Fandersów szukających rodziny


End file.
